


Listen

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [20]
Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:I don't know if you've read the Fault in our Stars, but I'm guessing you have. I'd like a fic where Hazel comes out as ace, but everyone denies it and says it's part of her condition, even though Hazel knows she's right. (you can ignore the fact she has sex, fanfiction has no rules)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

“I’ve been looking through the internet, and I’ve discovered that I’m asexual,” Hazel Grace told her mother one day. Her mum gave her a pitying look.

“I’m sure it’s just a side effect of your treatment,” she said.

Hazel knew it wasn’t. It had always been there. She had always been like this.

But her mum had gone back to making dinner, so she didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

“Don’t have sex,” her dad told her when Augustus came and picked her up.

“I won’t. I’m asexual.” 

Her father smiled. “It’s just a side effect of your disease,” he said with complete and utter certainty.

The doorbell rang before she could correct him.

* * *

 

Augustus was laying there, with his arm around her, when she decided he needed to know.

 “Augustus?”

“Yes, Hazel Grace?”

“I’m asexual."

"Well, Hazel Grace, I love you anyway."


End file.
